1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device and a method for approving automatic guidance of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A method for warning a driver of a vehicle is already known from published German patent document DE 100 39 795 A1, in which warnings are output as a function of an attentiveness of the driver. For this purpose, the viewing direction of the driver is associated with a high attentiveness and the remaining directions are associated with a low attentiveness.
An automatic parking device for vehicles is known from published German patent document DE 38 13 083 A1, which has movement sensors for measuring a movement route of the automobile, obstruction sensors for ascertaining a position of obstructions around the automobile, and a microcomputer, which produces an output signal to control a control mechanism, a gearshift unit, and a brake system of the motor vehicle, in order to park the vehicle automatically.